Voyage of the Pheonix
by Sheep666
Summary: Order made (Order of the Phoenix) by rebellious people, (like Harry Potter) Big battle. All goes black. People wake up on island. Harry and Hermoine not on island. Might end up being SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Voyage of the Phoenix  
  


Disclaimer- Rowling owns all the characters but the plot is mine.

Summary: In the dark times of Voldemort an order of good was made. The Order of the Pheonix. They strived to defeat this darkness. A great battle came. The battle to end all battles. Both sides faught hard until it came down to two wizards. Harry Potter and Voldemort himself. Voldemort had won. They could have gathered their forces again but everyone was gone. They just disapeared.  
  


AN: Ok so here's the deal. This sorta just starts in the middle. This is not a story about them on the island but rather when they get back to England such ya. Anyhow I just needed a start place. After I finish this I might write a prequel for when they got on the island and are on the island. Here's a list of chars name's in this chapter if you're having issues with connections

Draco-James, chief

Ron-Brad, 2nd in command

Weasley Twins- Phil, Will, hunters/guards

Cho-girl, opposing chief 

uh Lord of Flies connection, Cho being Ralph type character and Draco Jack type character. And other chars so far under Jack chars ya. Anyhow they just have these positions meaning they might not act like the Lord of the Flies characters. 

AN2: Ouch that was a bad summary. In short words, big battle afterwards all but Harry disappear.

Oh and this will prolly end up being SLASH (boy/boy relations) you have been warned. Chars also don't remember who they are.  
  


Chapter 1- Dark Tidings.  
  


The waves lapped against the rocks keeping a steady booming beat. A slender boy of 16 stood tall looking across the vast span of water. His hair fell in his face, the perfect white blondness overgrown and tangled. Bits of leaves and dirt hung in the oily mass. He pushed against the tangled mass that was falling in his eyes, but the effort made little difference. His once perfect pale silky skin was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt. On his face he wore a mask made of extracts of plants and flowers with a dash of mud. He blended into the islandica jungle perfectly. A silent and deadly hunter.

There was a slight rustle of leaves behind the slender boy as another boy, also of 16 yet with flaming red hair emerged. Freckles cluttered his face. He walked up behind the blond. 

"Sir." He announced driving his doubled ended spear forcefully into the ground attempting toappear strong and important. He was about half an inch taller than the blond, also wearing a mudded mask. The blond kept his eyes fixed on the ocean not bothering to turn and acknowledge the new arrival of this hunter.

"Sir." The red repeated getting slightly irritated at being ignored.

"Yes?" The blond eventually growled.

"I am ready for the hunt, James." responded the red.

The blond, James, finally turned to face the other, an evil grin visible under his mask, "Excellent Brad, well done."

~ * ~

She raced through the jungle heart beating madly, the blood pounding in her head. She had long black hair and small brown eyes of Asian descend. The tree branches, vines, and bushes tore at her ravishly sucking the hot sticky blood deep into their bark. She sped up sensing danger behind her thinking, 'They'll kill me oh god they're going to kill me. Or take me captive and rape me. Oh god oh god oh god!' Her legs felt weak and she worried they would just stop at any random time along here. And she was right. On her next step her right foot smacked a root that was sticking out, causing her to fly into the center of a very prickly bush. She lay there, trapped in the bush, thorns poking from every angle. Blood seeped it's way out of her body. She breathed slowly in and out not daring to move and increase the pain. Finally after a minute or so she climbed the prickly bloody path out of the bush's grasp, a deep gash on her leg that was burning like fire, went deeper and deeper. 

A bit of sun trickled through the thorny bush as she emerged into a clearing of soft green grass, sun light flittering gently through the trees. A butterfly made his journey from flower to flower. Feeling the soft light warm her, a gentle breeze provided a peace-y feeling.. She was overcome with calmness.A black raven sat high above in a tree, barely visible in the flickering shadows. The girl collapsed from exhaustion.

~ * ~

The two boys made their way down the mountain to the edge of the forest where the tribe was waiting. Brad was in lead and horribly duck footed. Each step he took sent a shower of tiny pebbles rolling down James glared at him in distaste as he sure-footedly went down hardly disturbing a spec of dirt. 'He made enough noise to be heard 5 miles off', James thought. James winced and wondered how loud this bloody git would be in the jungle. He generally hunted alone and when with the tribe he would bring the pig to them. It was easier for them to stay silent standing still than when trying to move. When they got to the bottom the tribe was waiting beaming. James glared at them.

"What are all you looking so happy for?" He growled his glare narrowing studying each of them in turn.

"We're going hunting!" Will called excitedly.

"Yes, a hunt a hunt!" His twin Phil exclaimed enthusiastically. 

'Strange,' thought James, 'They sure do look a lot like Brad, almost like brothers...' He glared evenly at the two boys nearing him causing them to take a few steps back. 

"And who said you were coming?" James whispered, but the menace in his voice apparent to all.

"Why, Brad did, sir." Will looked down afraid to face James's wrath.

"Brad." James turned on him, "Come here." The whisper was gone, but the menace remained.

Brad approached to him slowly closing the distance to within grasping reach. James's arm shot out and pulled Brad by the hair (he was only wearing shorts so no where else to grasp) until they were face to face.

"Why did you tell them lies?" He demanded, spitting in Brad's face.

Brad tried to look away but James's grip was too great, "I-I..." He stammered.

"You are not chief! Do not pretend you are!" Shouted James bits of spit flying into Brads face. He threw Brad back then turned to the tribe as Brad tumbled to the ground bits of gravel embedding themselves in the back of his exposed legs. 

"After we catch her we will all hunt for pig and feast!"

The tribe erupted in cheers.

James interrupted the cheers, whispering again, "And if I hear anyone complaining there shall be a beating in order for that individual."

The tribe nodded solemnly and went back to their duties, tending the fire, guarding the outpost and likewise things. James strode over to the spear post and picked an exceptional one. He motioned towards Brad to follow him and they strode off into the deep dark jungle.

~ * ~

Her eyes opened slowly. The smells of fruit and freshness wafted around her. Yet there was another smell, a disgusting nasty horrid smell. The smell of blood mingled in with dirt and earthy goodness. She put her hand down and was ready to propel herself upwards when a sharp jab of pain streamed through her body.

"Oh," she mumbled angrily to herself, "I'm the thing that smells." 

She ignored the pain and hoisted herself up into a stand. It was still day. The sun sat high in the sky. Her muscles were stiff and aching. She took a wary step forward and the pain tripled. She gritted her teeth and took another step. She ran her tongue over bruised chapped lips.

"Water... need water." There was a faint sound of water off in the distance, that is the way she went. Slowly, yet went there all the same. 

~ * ~

"She was here." James was kneeling down running a light hand over the blood stained grass, his spear in the other hand.

"Could be pig's blood..." Brad mused quietly.

James put a bit on his fingers and rubbing then together, "Nope, too fresh." He moved the hand towards his face and touched the blood with his tongue, "Tastes different from pig's blood as well." 

"Where you think she went?" Brad inquired.

"Probably t-" James started.

A snake fell out of the trees. James's eyes grew wide in excited, "Step back Brad this one's mine!" Brad backed off several paces, hiding behind a bush, "Why do you always get the kill?" He whined.

"Because I'm chief, now stop distracting me!" James said, his stare never leaving the snake.

Brad pouted, "I want to be chief though..."

James didn't hear him and started circling the snake. It hissed at him angrily. James held his spear in front of him daring the snake to give him the chance to stab an opening. They circled, both the hunter and the huntee at once.

Hiss.

Growl.

The snake bolted forward. James held his spear high ready to kill. The snake was faster. It lurched and attached it's self to his leg. He tried to scream but no sound came out as the venom slowly made its ways through his veins. Finally the snake released James's leg and slithered triumphantly into the bushes. James fell into the grass.

Brad was looking off into the sky, "Defeated that snake yet, James?" He looked over the bush he was behind and into the clearing, "James?" He went into the clearing and spotted James on the grass.

"Haha, not funny James get up."

No movement.

"Get up I said!" More fear than sarcasm in his voice.

Still no movement. Brad made his way closer and knelt next to James.

"Ok James this isn't funny anymore." He said with clenched teeth punching James in the side.

Still noting.

Brad grabbed a handful of James's hair and pulled him so he could see his face.

"Hmm out cold. I could leave him here, no more bossing around. Not by him at least. I would be chief. Yes yes yes! Power for Brad!" He could hear a faint trickle of water off in the distance, "Hey there's an idea, I'll drown the bloody bloke so there's no evidence left! Not like I killed him, after all, but oh well." He stood up and grabbed a hold of James's hair, dragging him towards the water.

~ * ~

Suggestions welcome! ^ . ^ oh and whoops if I made any typos, please say them in review or email me if you see em.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Water's Way

  
  


The sound of water was coming near and the denseness of the forest clearing up. She pushed a bush out of her way and fell forward into a clearing. There was a small waterfall with a pool of water several yards long. It was a bit silent, even for a waterfall. In the center of the water was a large flat dry rock. The sun came through strong here with no trees blocking it's path. It made the whole area very bright and holy looking. She moved towards the water stumbling a bit. The banks were very muddy and her whole foot sunk in. She almost gasped with shock but fell forward splashing into the water. Her elbows hit hard rock first. The water was not very deep at this edge. She cursed under her breath then pulled herself forward into the water and to where it was deeper. The surface water was very warm from the sun. She rolled over her back and floated happily. Her clothing started to un-harden and she peeled it off letting it sink to the bottom. The water cleansed her wounds and she eventually retreived her clothing from the bottom by diving down. She used the cleanest bit she could find to try and cleanse her wounds. She scrubbed all the clothing on a bumpy rock getting all the dirt off, then she moved it all onto a flat rock in the middle of the pond moving onto it herself. She curled up and slowly drifted off into sleep.

  
  


Brad fought through the bushes dragging a very heavy James behind him. The water was close. He moved a few giant leaves aside and emerged into the clearing with the pond. He gasped as he saw the girl laying nude on the rock, dropping his hold of James' hair. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She was turned towards them, her black hair falling over her face hiding her small brown eyes. His lips started twitching and he tried to stop himself from insanic laughter. He grabbed James' hair and dragged him towards the waters edge. He shoved him in so James was facing down. He wouldn't be able to live too long without air. He wondered if he should go out to get the girl but thought, 

'I know, I'll get the tribe and it will be a victory for all of us! Of course she'll be my whore since James is gone but they'll understand that. Oh goody!'

He clapped his hands together silently, smiling, glee written all over his face. He took once last look at James before prancing off into the jungle still smiling.

  
  


Her eyes flew open and she starred into the bush Brad had just disappeared into. She could have sworn it moved. There was a small gurgling sound from the water. She crawled up to the top of the rock and starred into the water her eyes slowly looking around. A foot made its way into her line of vision. She starred at the foot then moved her eyes slowly up it seeing what it was attached to. Her eyes fell on a very firm, very nude bum. After starring in awe at the perfect bum for a bit she inspected the rest of the body. Her eyes finally lay on the back of a blond head. Something flashed in her head as she realized this was James. She shrieked and was going to run away when some gurgling stopped her. She glanced at him and decided she needed to inspect him up close, so she eased herself into the water and slowly swam up to him. As she got close she could see the bubbles coming up around his head. They came rapidly then slowed down until there were only a few left.

"Oh my god! He's drowning!" She said aloud. She moved right up next to him and flipped him over onto his back. His face was too blue to be natural. She let out a silent meep then starting pushing him towards the edge of the pond. She got him onto the muddy banks. The mud was still deep they both sunk a couple inches in. She pushed with all her mighty and after a long messy struggle the made it onto some grass. Both were completely covered in brown smelly mud. She remembered something about CPR (AN: they lost their memories remember?) And she proceeded to clime on top of him. She put her hands on his chest and pumped down a few times flowed by moving her lips to his, opening his, and breathing in. She repeated this over and over but nothing happened. She got off him in defeat and leaned against a rock. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Even though he had caused her much pain in the past it was unfair for him to die this way.

  
  


*Flashback for Draco (James)*

It was a very dark night. Darker than night should be. Blood hung heavily in the air. A force of white cloaked magical people were facing a horde of oncoming beasts with their wands. Flashes of light flew between the beasts and people. A black haired boy, Harry Potter, stood in the middle leading on the wizards. His pet raven, Sonder, was flying around looking for its target, the dark lord, Voldemort. Other creatures among the white cloaks were unicorns, centaurs, griffins, hyppogriffs, and 10 phoenix. This group of good was called The Order of the Phoenix, the last force against Voldemort. The evil beasts died off until there were none left. It was silent for a few seconds and the wizards breathed uneasily expecting more. A heavy mist surounded the huge grassy field somewhere in England. Finally in the distance dark shapes could be seen moving. A man next to Draco whispered, "Death Eaters." The death eaters came quickly now that they were in site. They held out there wands and killed as many of the good creatures as they could. With a call from Harry the creatures moved back away from the death eaters. One of the eaters spoke, "The dark lord shall come soon. He will join our battle. But we cannot begin until he does." 

Harry nodded slowly and everyone lowered there wands. They stood and waited. Waited... waited... waited...

*End flashback*

  
  


James coughed water pouring out of his mouth.

"James, James!" Sandra jumped back on top of him smiling, "You're alive!" 

He coughed more and weakly mumbled something which she couldn't understand.

"What?"

A bit more coughing and he managed, "Get off."

"Oh!" She lept off of him. He weakly nodded his thanks and collapsed again.

"You must be hungry. I'll get some fruit!" She pranced into the bushes leaving him all alone. He wasn't really alone for a certain raven sat in the trees overhead, watching him amusidly.

  
  


Brad was sprinting through the jungle back to the tribe. More like skipping actually. He was so happy about getting the girl and disposing of James. He slowed almost to a stop as a thought struck him.

'The girl was still with James. If she awoke and saved him... oh but she wouldn't do that. James killed her lover John (Cedric, yes I know he was already dead but this way he's dead anyhow) and friend Julia (Ginny) Why would she save him after such crimes?'

He started skipping again but with less bounce in his step. The thought of her saving James lingered in the back of his head.

  
  


"We never get to do anything." Sam said in a pouty voice. Eric was standing on one foot balancing his spear on his pinky. They were on top of the rock where the tribes spot was.

"James said we'd go hunting after they catch the girl." Eric mumbled his attention on keeping the spear balanced.

"But we'll just go pig hunting, like always." Sam said 'like always' while rolling his eyes in boredom, "I want to do something new."

He sat down on a rock and started tossing a small pebble monotonously between his hands.

"We could wrestle." Eric suggested.

"You always win."

"And that's bad because?" Eric said with a smile still not taking his eyes off of the balanced spear. 

Same threw the pebble at him, "Oh shut up Eric."

He dropped the spear in a silly attempt to avoid the tiny pebble, "Ah!"

"Haha." Sam smiled laughing at him. Eric started laughing too. They just sat up there laughing and laughing for no reason what so ever. Eric attacked Sam and wrestled with him.

  
  


"Fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit, fruit..." Sandra mumbled to herself edging through the bushes, "Berries!" She shouted out as she spotted a small bush littered with small red berries. She took a small bite out of one. It was very sweet. She tore a giant leaf off of a plant and scooped as many berries as she could onto it. She stood and starting sprinting back to the pond.

  
  


James lay helplessly in pain. He was getting hot then cold. Sweat dripping down his brow and his whole body convulsed at random instances. The pain was getting worse and he wished she had just let him die. From the snake bite hole a strange green liquid was oozing out. He supposed if he drew enough energy he could crawl into the water again. He wished he wasn't covered in mud. It was all her fault anyhow. 

'Bloody bitch.' He thought to himself. The mud seeped into his open wounds and made everything worse. He hoped he wouldn't have to do something like cut off a leg. He liked his legs.

  
  


Sam spotted it first from their guard post. Eric was again balancing his spear. Sam just sat on a rock.

"Hey Eric," He said a bit of worry in his voice.

Eric stopped balancing his spear and looked at his twin, "Wut?"

"Something's coming out of the jungle." 

  
  


AN: Yay another crappy chapter! I don't feel like reading through it so if there are confusing parts sorry but I'm lazy and since no one really cares it doesn't matter! 


End file.
